Ninja Gaiden: Fiend War
by Unforgiven Wolf
Summary: War has reign upon this country for years now, all their hope rest upon one man, but what really began to war of fiends?
1. Awakening Of The Slumbering Dragon

Authors Note: this is a new Fic I have decided to create which I had been thinking for some time now and felt it's worth a shot to create the first chapter for you say is it any good, do not complain on the grammar OK I'll try my best to make this chapter worth reading OK.

Disclaimer: I do not own DOA or Ninja Gaiden or the characters.

**Awakening Of The Slumbering Dragon**

Within a secured room deep within a secret lab located in Japan underground, a large cylinder sat in the middle of the room, the glass surface is caked in frost while at the very top written in bold red letters read, "cryo tube 2244", what is contained within is unknown.

At the far side of the wall behind the cryo tube sat a panel that melted into the steel wall, neither lights blink from the panel nor any sound of power; it sat there dead like the room while dust slowly covered its surface, like a shadow silence rule this room.

All that changed when part of the wall on the far left side of the cryo tube exploded, part of the wall caves in filling the room with blinding light and smoke, slowly the choking smoke disappears from the room.

One heavily armed man wearing a full military jacket with the sleeves cut off has a few grenades tucked into individual holsters for them, a knife hung on the left side of his chest, on his combat trousers a pistol is holstered, his left boot has a dagger slipped in.

Bearing an assault rifle he walks in, the man face's brown eyes look left to right his rifle following the movement of his eyes, his short cropped black hair is contains derbies of the wall he just walked through.

Moments past as he scan the room for any dangers that might pose to him, finally he calls out, "clear," from behind came eight more men armed similar same as the first.

One of them bearing no grenades or a pistol walk to the console that's at part of the wall, "I found our target," he shouts back to the others, already they have made a defensive formation round the breach so they won't be attacked while they carrying out their task.

The man standing at the panel crouched down and pull something underneath, the console hummed with power from his actions, "powers back online," he informs them.

Setting the rifle down he began to type a serious of commands into the keyboard, "how long will it take?" the leader shouts, he can be easily distinguish to be the leader from the red shoulder guard and battle scar adoring his face, "five minutes," is the reply.

Sounds can be heard some far off place, the sound not even remotely human, "you have two minutes before we're swarmed by those monsters," barks the leader.

Doubling his effort the man at the panel began to tap away more quickly than before, the screen in front of him flash multiple screens as he speed through them.

Slowly data began to run down the screen of instructions; on the top right hand side the words flashing in red "reanimating subject 2244" appeared like a warning.

The screen froze and shift to a diagram of the subject, "I'm in the reanimation process, it will take at least two minutes," the leader grunts in acknowledgement as the sound they heard moments ago seem closer.

One of them kept his eye on the far off corridor, he lifted his hand to the ear piece plugged into his ear that allows him to speak into the comm. net, "leader one we have linked up with the target and beginning extraction over."

A few moments passed before he receive a reply from the female voice of his commander, "good job team star," he allowed himself a brief smile for her saying that, "make sure you bring the target back alive," he didn't need to be reminded of the importance of this mission.

The others nodded knowing their priority, "will do mam," one of them spoke with no disrespect for their commanding leader, "use the route we plotted for your exit I have team Malcolm standing by to assists."

The leader joined in the radio, "no disrespect mam but why couldn't we have those two come with us?" one of the men added his comment, "yeah those two would had felt right at home here killing these things."

One of them shot a warning to him of saying such a thing about the two, "if they where here he would had made you eat your words with your tongue and she would had redecorated your privates as ear rings for you," their leader tells him.

The man shivers in fear knowing that they would, "anyway you know as well as I do I had asked, but they had made it clear they would be more suited in covering us once we get back to the city," she spoke with some regret not having persuaded those two to follow on this operation.

The man at the panels watch a model of a human appear with skin of blue, points began to appear round model as it rotates on the screen, information flash through the model through various points, "the subject will probably be asleep for another half an hour once we get him out of the cryo tube," his superior didn't like what he said, "you know as well as I do that we DON'T have a few minute!"

The model stop spinning and remain still, then a low hum sounded as the chamber is fed power from some known source, slowly the chamber bottom began to lit up as the lights turn on.

The top cryo tube glass began to brighten as well as the various pumps carry out their orders to bring the subject back to life.

The very surface of the glass began to heat up rapidly, the frost melted slowly at first, with bits of it falling away, as the process sped up dramatically, all frost melted away instantly.

Within the chamber, green liquid filled it, nothing could be seen, "it's beginning to flush out the freezing gels," one of the men who been watching the corridor spotted rapid movement, "incoming!" he shouts as he let his rifle fire.

The other men join in as they all joined with the man at shooting the rapidly moving target.

The man at the panel watch it, "damn it the process needs a minute to slowly flush it out," the leader hearing this runs to the tube, "then force eject damn it!" tapping away at the panel the screen flash "WARNING," in red letters.

With no other choice he went through the procedure and forces eject the subject.

Hissing loudly the glass chamber slid open, the green liquid spilled out onto the floor, from the liquid also came a man, he hit the floor and remain motionless, "he won't be up for at an hour from the force flush," the leader didn't care and haul the unconscious man up on to his shoulder.

The sound of rifles didn't stop, "we need to evac this place now!" he shouts, one man turns away from the breach, his hand went to his side and pull out a large package, his other hand took hold of a long wire.

Approaching the other side of the wall he place the package at the foot of the wall then stab the wire into it, "C4 ready!" he shouts back running away while he unravels a line of wire from his belt.

The others hearing this walk backwards while keeping a disciple barrage into the hole, they all huddled behind the now empty cryo tube, "fire in the hole!" shouts the man holding a device which is wired to the C4 at the wall.

An explosion appeared blowing the entire wall where the C4 was planted created a large hole, "move!" shouts the leader running ahead of them all with the unconscious man still slung over his shoulder.

The men followed without a second thought, two of them guarded their rear as they made their way through the new hole, "let's go Neji, Kilk!" one of the men shouts.

Hearing this the two turn and begin to sprint after their team, the man called Neji with shoulder length long hair threw two grenades behind him as he sprinted, the sound of two explosions followed by the screeching noise of death from one of the monsters made him smile.

* * *

The Leader hearing the explosion smiles, "Neji and his explosives," he cheerfully thought, ahead the corridor went left and right, "where to Jim," he shouts, the man who had man the console glance to small map in his hand, "left," he replies.

Following his instructions they turn left.

When all of them save Neji made it round the corner they heard a great roar, "oh no not that!" one of them cries out in fear, from behind Neji stepped a towering beast of red and black.

Its two black horns are curved like a ram, while its great jaw house many sharp dagger like teethes, its arms are stretched out with claws at the end able to split a man in half.

It's legs long and able to carry it fast enough to out run it's prey, it's tail wag left to right able to cripple anyone slow enough to get caught in it's path, "Neji get out of there!" shouts Jim.

It was already too late when the creature opens it's jaws while Neji screams and stare into the mouth, The jaws clamp down on the poor man, "No!" shouts one of the men as he fires at the beast.

Neji is good as dead, but he had enough strength to grab the pin of the grenade at his chest before his head is bitten off, his now limp hand pull the pin out, the beast roars in triumphant, "run!" the leader shouts.

The monster thought they running in fear, but it was wrong to assume that when the grenade on the body of Neji exploded setting off the other three grenades destroying the corpse and blast the monster back, this also cause the ceiling to cave in blocking the path to the fleeing men.

* * *

They finally stopped as their breaths came in sharp from the amount of running, "OK we going to rest for a moment then moving on," one of them has his hand balled into fist, "that thing killed Neji," his face red from the running.

The leader pats him on the shoulder, "I know you and Neji were child hood friends Yukimaru but we have to move on," Yukimaru bow his head in shame, "is he worth this much?" he asks.

The leader sighs, "yes he could turn this war for us," the greave stricken man didn't believe him, "anyway let's…" "sir!" came Jim alarmed voice, "what is it?" he asks running to Jim.

He finally realize what it was when he saw their target began to stir, "I didn't expect him to wake up for at least another half an hour," the leader understood but then again the man they had came to recover was said to be the key in winning this war.

Slowly they war his green eyes open, "w…h…ere am I?" the man asks no aware he has no clothes, the leader smiles as he study the long brown hair that seems no suited for this man, "you're alive Mr Ryu Hayabusa," the leader greets smiling broadly.


	2. His True Love

Authors note: OK back for more then… anyway despite the low review I will continue this work until it's finished (gets ready to chop fingers off)

OK let's reply to all those lovely people who reviewed:

Kyoshi Slickfish: Heh back for another bash at this fic, as far as Grammer is involved… (Throws the book out the window) it hates me…

Scrooge: I'm having the readers feel they Ryu who just woken up to what I would call Hell.

The story consist a blend of Ninja Gaiden and DOA4 (everyone in other words) with ACC popping here and there, I may change how the characters reacted because of the time that has passed; if you hate that please say.

x-Red Eye-x : I'm back and ready for another round at this game, I felt that since I NEVER have deaths in my fic to change it, this fic will be a lot darker hopfully with plenty of Heart ache and deaths.

**His True Love**

The man that stood before Ryu seem unfocused, he couldn't make any individual details other than the outline of been human, "w…h…ere am I?" Ryu asks surprised to sound so weak, "you're alive Mr Ryu Hayabusa," he heard the man reply.

Slowly his eyes begin to focus, the man before him begins to take shape, he notice the clothes are rugged, the green combat trousers and shirt that match with a belt of grenade.

A red bandanna line his forehead keeping his brown short hair tucked so it wouldn't flay everywhere in combat, the brown eyes that are looking to someone else are hard and ruthless to an extent.

The man isn't heavily muscled, the rifle slung over his shoulder didn't seem to bother him, "a military solider here to safe me?" he thought, it didn't add up why would one of them help him.

When he looks back to the man wearing the bandanna he thought of someone with a black bandanna with silky purple hair and burning eyes of amber, "Ayane," is the thought that went through his mind.

His memories is a blur as to how he got there, his head hurt terribly as if someone had smashed his head into the ground, "Malcolm give him the clothes we brought and arm him we're going need to fight our way out to the surface now."

Somewhere out of his vision he heard someone call out, "yes sir," he didn't know who said it, he tries hard to recall how he came here, but his memory was a blur.

One of the men seeing Ryu look so worried gave a tired smile, "they said that you'll have a few gaps in your memory because you were in Cryo sleep for so long."

It didn't sit well with Ryu to have his memory so fragmented, he could remember most of his past events and the people he shared with but he couldn't remember what lead up to him been placed in what they called Cryo sleep.

He push his hand through his hair seemingly too fixated upon the problem to notice his current state of dress, it wasn't until he felt someone throw something at him that obscured his sight.

Pulling it off, he examines it to find it's a white shirt, "you don't want to advertise that you're unarmed?" the man tells Ryu with amusement when Ryu realise that he didn't have any clothes.

He should be embarrassed, but his calm mind quickly block out any emotion of been naked.

He calmly slips the shirt and the trousers that is also handed to him, a pair of boots are given with a belt, "good now you're dressed here's your weapon," pulling a long Katana from a sheath from his side he handed the blade to Ryu with the sheath.

Staring down at the blade and taking a few practice swings he found the weapon to be a little heavy than the Dragon sword he usually uses, "it was crafted for you I heard," Ryu took note of the information of the sword.

He place his hand over the blade and felt a sharp pain, pulling his fingers away he surprised to find that he cut himself, "watch it they said it's able to cut a fiend from head to groin," he spat at the floor, "of course I never seen those fiends plumber so don't ask if it's a girl or a boy," it was meant as a joke.

Ryu didn't took notice of it, he tie the sheath onto his back and slip the sword back into it's protector, "now then lets go before more of those fiends turn up."

The mention of Fiends made Ryu alert in an instant, "why would fiends be here?" the one who had got Ryu out of the Cryo tube gave an answer, "OK to cut it short we're waging war with the fiends for the last six years while you were taking a cosy nap, they just appeared and the whole of Japan is cut off from the outside world."

It was brief but it did gave some insight as to how long Ryu been 'away' from the world, if they been waging a war for six years with the fiends Ryu dread to think what the outside world is like.

The familiar sound of the cry of a fiend drew his attention, he looked left, sure it came from there, the leader turns to look too, "OK people break times over, lets move!" without any hesitation they moved quickly.

Ryu filed in as well, he felt his head clear knowing since that little rest, his movement became swift and sure, "let them come," he thought grimly feeling anger spark off by some far off memory.

* * *

They came to a split in the corridor, "where to?" Yukimaru asks pointing his gun left then right like the rest of his team mates, Jim tapped at the console on his wrist for a few moments, "searching," the sound of padding feet behind them grew louder.

Some turn to aim in case they spring out from the corner, "I need that information by today," the leader shouts watching his men keep a tight position, "got it, left."

Quickly they moved to the left with the two behind acting as rear guard, "we'll need to stop them," Ryu thought, one of them dropped a pack from his shoulder, "semtex anyone?" asks Jim.

The others gave a smile and thumbs up, "approval granted," the leader reply, Jim set it quickly then moved with them, "you and your C4," Kilk comments knowing it's probably a saving grace that they have such a semtex expert with them.

Ryu had only counted to twenty when a loud explosion sounded from some where behind them, "I just love it when it goes boom," Jim praises, the others didn't reply.

Up ahead the corridor seems worse, part of the ceiling and walls have crumbled away, "a likely ambush place," Kilk whispers, the others thought the same.

They didn't have a choice but to move through this part, been very cautious not to be ambushed, from the left of Ryu a Fiend leapt out from the large hole in the wall, guns are pointed at it to fire.

Ryu had already slid the Katana out too quick for any of them to see, within an instance he cut the fiend in half in the midsection, it fell back as the legs kept walking towards him while the top spasm in pain.

A chorus of three assault rifles cease its movement, "wow," was all one of them could say when he saw Ryu cut the fiend in two so easily, "I think we just found out why you're so important," Malcolm whispers understanding the importance of their mission.

They hear one of their men cry out in pain, all files turn to see him been pulled up towards the ceiling but two grey claws, "Gai!" Yukimaru shouts.

The man known as Gai didn't had any more time to answer when his head is crushed by the claws, the claws continue to draw the carcass up as the body spasm, "DAMN YOU!" shouts Yukimaru as he let a barrage of bullets at the ceiling peppering the corpse of Gai and the two grey hands.

The bullets merely bounced off harmlessly from the tough hide, "we better move," Yukimaru kept firing until Jim force his hand off the trigger, "there's nothing we can do."

Yukimaru was pushed along as the claws pulls Gai's body clear out of view, the sound of flesh been torn can be heard when the body disappeared into the hole.

Ryu didn't pay any heed to the sound knowing it's best to keep his focus in keeping himself alive to get more answers about his situation.

The leader is at the lead, "damn it all why this damn operation had to go sour?" he asks, none of them gave an answer, over the radio their commander spoke up, "where are you now?"

They heard her voice, safe Ryu, "we're moving to the exit we have taken two casualties already," silence pass by a few moments, "keep moving the fiends are been diverted by the grenades we set up in one of the corridors of the complex, that should buy you some time."

The leader nods, "understood we'll keep our current course, we'll be there in five minutes tops," the rest nodded understanding they going need to push harder if they going to keep within that time limit, "no later Sergeant, we can't hold the entrance forever," the radio went silent while they continue their race to the exit.

Ryu over heard them while they were running, he didn't hear their leader but from what he can piece the leader is trying their best to keep the exit open for them to escape with him.

A lot of planning had gone into this and but like every plan there is bound to be a problem, Fiends in this case are known to react faster than any one else, this very factor presents a major problem for them.

Turning round a corner the ceiling caves in, "what in the worl…" one of the men up front shouts before he's slice in half by the claws of a pink fiend, the man top half fell back while the legs fell forward.

The man stare down and screams while pulling the triggeron the assault rifle aimedat the fiend that had cut him in half, a claw splatters the mans brain around the floor him effectively silencing him.

More fiends emerged from the dust, "back up people," the leader shouts as they back away, Jim fires at them while he backs away killing a few with the others.

Behind came more fiends blocking them off, "we're tapped!" Malcolm shouts, Yukimaru stare at the fiends coming at them; "you killed Gai and Neji and for that you all DIE!" the man is blasting at the fiends without care how close it is to him.

He threw a few grenades at them in his fury, "DIE!" he screams, the others seeing the logic in his tactic did the same, they began unloading grenades at the fiends as fast as possible, the fiends kept coming despite the many grenades they threw into them.

Soon men begin to die as the swift fiends deflected the bullets back at them, one man had one bullet deflected blasting his brains out, another had his leg slashed off at the knee before having his face stomped on by the feet of the Fiend crushing his skull.

Ryu knew the situation is bad and requires him to act now, stepping forward he drew the Katana ready to fight, he felt his arm feel a little tired, his breathing slow and steady.

At that moment all the fiends stop, Ryu watch them screech, he didn't know was this sound a language, they seem reluctant which was puzzling.

The fiends all came at him at once before he could debate with himself why the fiends stopped, he knew he can't kill them all if they coming in mass.

The Katana cut a fiend to his left in half and separting another fiend behind it in two down the centre while another low sweep cut off both of another fiends legs.

Like a whirlwind he tore into the ranks of the Fiends cutting them and maiming them, his body is tiring faster than it should, he recall the men telling him that the Cryo sleep will affect his stamina.

In other words he's probably half fit before he went into the cryo sleep, he has to defeat these fiends quickly and clear a path at the same time, unluckily for them he knew exactly how to deal with such a situation.

Calling upon an ancient technique he learnt when he was only seven he let part of his strength fuel this attack, a ring of fire circle round him while his hands are encompass in fire, he expected seals to appear round him but found none, even so the attack is more than enough for what he has in mind.

One of the Fiends leapt at him only to repel by the fiery shield, slowly bringing his hand together like a dragon's mouth, an intense ball of fire formed in the centre of his cupped hands, he drew it back slowly while calculating where to strike.

Seeing the Fiend so close he launched it at them in the direction of the exit hoping it will be enough for what he has in mind.

The rolling fireball left Ryu's hands and strikes the first fiend in the front ranks engulfing him in roaring flames, the core of the fireball exploded violently with the force of a hand grenade throwing fiend and part of the corridor apart.

He watch the attack weaken the corridor, one more explosion would be enough to cause a cave in, "we have an opening people, lets move!" the leaders barks as they all run towards the path Ryu cleared, unfortunately for Ryu his body gave up at that very moment.

Malcolm and Jim grabbed each of his arms and helped him along as they run seeing the Cryo sleep taking it's toll upon him.

Behind they heard Gun fire still, turning round they saw Yukimaru still shooting, "get back here solider!" Jim shouts to the man, they watch him turn, "they killed my friends I want them to pay!"

Yukimaru is hell bent on vengeance, "that's an order not a request!" Jim tries in vain to order the crazed man, Yukimaru didn't seem ready to lead "they'll be upon us in moments, I'm going to make them pay while buying you some time," this small fact made it clear they will never see Yukimaru ever again, Jim tear his eye from his fiend, "die well!" is all he said as he and Malcolm haul Ryu away.

Moments later they heard tearing flesh and the scream of Yukimaru followed by the explosions of grenades and the death howl of fiends as the corridor caves in upon them, burying some and crushing others.

* * *

Finally they made it to the exit, the exit opens up to the outside, the cloudy sky can be seen, on both side are flanked by two men armed with Rocket launchers and a dozen armed men with rifles, "we made it," one of them shouts joyfully as they emerge through the exit.

Ryu look up to the sky seeing clear with the stars out to greet him, it felt wonderful to be able to leave the confined corridors but the air carried an odd stench which he couldn't figure out.

Feeling his strength return he manages to stand on his own without help, "we're safe, for now," Jim spoke seemingly disappointed, Ryu sympathies with the man in loosing his comrades, the feeling made him remember the annihilation of his clan.

Looking round Ryu found more people of what he could guess are military, a few didn't seem like soldiers from the way they stare at the men with the guns that stood next to them, "Mr Hayabusa?" he heard a man asks standing with a dozen men.

Ryu nod staring at the brown skinned man with a bald head, his eyes are keen and dangerous, his clothes are military combat with a belt of ammo and other utilities strapped to his chest.

The Rifle on his arm seem better than the rest, probably showing his rank or experience, "I was told you are to be taken to our commander immediately when came out," three of the men with Sniper rifles place their ear to their ears as they receive some command before moving off.

He watch them before the man in front hand him something, "oh yes I was also instructed to give you this before we leave," Ryu stare down at the ear piece which seem to be fitted into his ear.

He turns it over and saw a few small slits for what he presume to be the microphone of the ear piece as well a moveable disk which seems suited for one finger to move, "it's a smart programmed ear piece that will patch into any available radio and will of course connect to the higher command, but it has a small tuner on it to switch to the other squads."

It seem so advanced in technology for Ryu to even think this is possible, he chide himself that he has been asleep six years so it's possible they had developed it while he was in the Cryo sleep.

Pressing the ear piece to his ear he found it sits comfortably and dosen't affect his hearing at all, "it also has a filter so he won't obstruct your hearing like other ear piece in the past," the man adds when Ryu seem puzzled.

The man seeing Ryu has accustomed to the ear piece in his ear began to move off, "we'll head to our commander first," following the man he sees that he is standing on a hill.

The hill is scorched black as if a great fire had sweep through there, he guessed there use to be trees there too, judging from the ground round him and the few roots he could see, he ignore them and concentrated to the far distance and felt his stomach turn in a knot.

He could see a city that he knew was once lively with people now lie in ruins, cars over turn and blackened can just be seen, the roads cracked and smashed by unnatural force, buildings that partly destroyed stood while others lay on the ground as rubble.

It did look like a war has been fought for the last six years while he was gone.

Shaking his head he follows the man down the hill, while moving down he saw dead fiends here and there as well as human, a few are been tended by doctors, one he saw is screaming in agony as the surgeon attempt to stitch his stomach up while three men held the wounded man down for the doctor to operate.

It took five minutes to reach the bottom of the hill, a large military tent has been erected with people coming and going, he could see military vehicles standing at wait as well.

His guide push through the throng of people in the main tent, slowly they made their way to the centre, there Ryu felt overwhelming surprise.

Standing next to a table with a map of the area is a woman wearing battle armour of a Ninja, the black leather trousers seem stiff but he knew all too well they can protect her and not hinder her movement one bit.

Her arms are armoured with black leather while on the forearms are a pair of silver guards, from the look of the guards they been used regularly from the amount of scratches and dents in them.

She also wore a black body vest which provides warmth from the cold; over the vest she wore a black leather armour which is also provided maximum manoeuvrability for the user with holsters for what he could guess Kunai and other small objects.

Looking up he caught a glimpse of her face looking as it always did, a flawless light toned skin, while her lavender hair kept together by a black bandanna tied at a knot on the left side of her head made her the ever more enchanting in Ryu's eyes.

The guide taps her on the shoulder, she turns round to look at him with those eyes which reminds him of the sunset, when she turns she couldn't help smile at the very sight of him, "it's been a long time Ryu," she greets not noticing the men and women plotting on the map she was suppose to advise on.

He nods unable to stop himself from smiling as well in reply, "it has been, Ayane," time froze for a brief moment, he could hardly believe six years has passed from what the men had told him.

But it didn't matter, Ayane is still alive and well, that's all that mattered to him, that she is waiting for his eventual return, his true love.

Authors note: You can flame if you like; it helps, until next time, Wolf


	3. Hell On Earth

Authors note: Check forms for further details.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic, all of them are property of Team ninja, the only ones I own are the ACCs.

**Hell on earth**

Ryu is stood there staring at her, she stare back with no kind of welcome, "well since you woken up all hell broke loose," business straight away as usual, at least he can try and get some answers from her.

A solider enter the tent urgently, half tripping, "fiends have amassed at the south and sweeping towards us," everyone begin to panic a little but the majority didn't seem scared, which impress Ryu.

Ayane turn to them, "gather all the men and return to base, we have what we came for," men began running out to take her order as the men began to pack equipment to leave as soon as possible.

It confuses Ryu why she's in command of them, "we're ready to leave mam," one of them spoke when all of the officers had left in a breathe taking five minutes of clearing out all the equipment, Ayane nods, "I'll go into the city with our friend here," the man seem ready to object, "you know as well as I do they'll chase you if he's with you," the idea of Fiends chasing the man didn't appeal to him at all.

Ayane turn to Ryu, "just like olds time huh?" she asks him with a shy smile, he nods but wanted to ask a question when they heard the roar of numerous fiends, "guess it can wait," he thought as the men began scrambling to the transport not wanting to be left behind to be torn apart by the fiends.

Ryu watch the tanks and armoured personal carriers move away from them at high speed in the opposite direction of the fiends were coming, "we'll make the journey by foot," Ryu didn't argue seeing she's the one who's leading, the army and now him, "we had planned a route for you to travel by so the column won't be attacked."

It made sense to Ryu to draw the fiends away from them, "safe the questions for later OK," he grimace wondering is she able to read him so easily, he didn't dwell knowing it's best if they kept moving to the city without any more incident.

Running through the burnt out woods didn't made Ryu feel any safer, instead he felt more hostile forces now, looming ahead is the shattered house of the city edge, "those houses were filled with tramps and drug dealers," she gave a grin, "guess nobody is safe."

He didn't answer knowing that Fiends have no remorse for what they do, it brought back black memories of the fiends from his bloody past, "are we going to receive any assistance through the route?" he asked wondering would there be anyone mad enough to stay in the city for them when fiends are crawling round the shattered buildings.

The sounds of fiends cry in the night sky can be heard every where as more fiends call out into the sky, "they sounded the alarm," Ayane picked up the pace and ran to the nearest building for cover, Ryu follow quickly understanding that the roar of a fiend can easily be heard for half a mile.

Ryu press his back against a blackened wall as Ayane did, the two listening for any more cries, "could be a warning for others to keep a look out for us," Ayane guesses, Ryu didn't think that it was worth asking was she sure or not, she didn't speak Fiend language after all.

Ryu began to smell something odd at once after a few moments as they waited for any more sound, it wasn't as sick as the smell of human waste, but it smelt disgusting at the same time like when you smelt three week old grass left in a warm room inside a garbage bag creating a sweet but disgusting smell at the same time

Ayane must had smelt too, he saw her turn to him and wrinkle her nose in slight disgust, "Fiend shit," she replies in simply, this partly made him want to leave the area instantly, "don't the smell isn't that strong so I can estimate that some fiends were here an hour ago," the way she spoke it in her strides made it apparent she had smelt it when they just finished dropping their waste.

He had to admit, he's glad she came with him, his experience with fiends were not long enough for him to understand how they live and operate, "lets move," Ayane motion with her fingers silently to Ryu towards the other side of the street to her right.

When she moved he followed closely behind, fortunately no fiend is present in the outskirt of the city, giving them ample time to make their way towards the checkpoint without been detected.

This dawn on Ayane when she notice the streets practically empty, "looks like no fiends are in this area, so we're safe to walk down the street without skulking in the shadows," he instantly notice that she seem a little impatience and reckless, very unlike her he thought.

She glance at her and gave a weary smile while they walk down the street, "hey I'm tired, I've been worried about you for the last ten hours," he looks away so she didn't see the surprised look he had, if he thought she could reads earlier he didn't had any doubts what so ever, but also the concern for him which surprised him.

He heard her softly laugh, "you're still the same Ryu," she sighs then rolls her head to the side while her eyes looks up, "forgot, you wouldn't have change if you were playing frozen turkey the last six years," she said it as if she made a fool of herself, Ryu smiles, "so that means I can read you like a book still," she happily informs him with a broad smile when she saw him smile.

It did made sense to him that she would understand him, they were practically inseparable six years ago, "how's everyone?" Ayane crosses her arms and put a finger on her chin, "who could you be talking about? Be more specific," he laughs knowing she's only playing around.

She winks at him, "OK, Kasumi is dead," Ryu stopped in his tracks, the way she said made it seem some casual talk, he didn't expected this at all, she stops and turns round, "what did you expect she was sentence to death," she points out.

He understood perfectly well, but he thought she would escape it, he looks to Ayane for answers, he didn't ask when he saw that conniving smile of hers, but it wouldn't make sense, she wanted Kasumi dead a long time ago so why is she smiling.

The purple Kunoichi laughs merrily, "you're so gullible Ryu, and I think I'm going to choke to death if you keep making those faces of "WHAT! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME!!!" look" he sighs knowing he's making a fool of himself, more than he would six years ago with a now older and wiser Ayane.

She began to laugh very hard, she's even clutching at her stomach showing how hard she's laughing, "god I'm going to have so much fun," he didn't think that he could be humiliated any further than he is, "could you tell me truthfully then is Kasumi fine or not?" he asks having compose himself.

Ayane wiped a tear from her eyes from the round of laughter, "she's fine and will be thrilled to see you again," it seems that she is well, he valued Kasumi as a good friend and hearing her is well and waiting to see him made him look forward to it.

Of course something nagged at him, "aren't you still out to kill her?" this made Ayane look at Ryu as if he's naïve little boy instead of a twenty five year old Super Ninja, "that's all in the past now, anyway who else can I rely on been my sparring partner?" from the sound of things Ayane and Kasumi seem to be good friends.

He like to know, they resume their walk, "I like to know why you are two good friends again," this made the lavender woman roll her eyes, "six years in a war do made enemies become friends at time," she explains to him, "we just put that behind us after she saved my sorry ass a few times."

This isn't convincing Ryu, he even showed it by staring at her in a way that said, "come on what really happened?" this look coupled with his near hypnotic eyes made her confess quickly, "OK we swear to our mum that we'll work together from now on, and improve our relationship by any means."

He wasn't buying it still, then gave a suggestions that might be the reason, "a guy right?" as much as he doubted it, she looks away, "ummm…what do you mean?" as much as Ryu is still in love with Ayane he would perfectly understood if she had someone close to her.

He made it apparent with a understanding look with a soft smile, "it's a friend Ryu, he's Kasumi's partner," he raise an eye brow in question what she meant, "arrrhhh I hate it when I have to go into depth in explaining things," she partly shouts.

If any fiend was nearby they would had warned the others of their approach, but as luck would have it no fiend were present still, which left enough time for the two to talk a little bit more.

Ayane couldn't go into detail what happened six years ago, but she partly explained to him, "OK, we fled the village when Fiends assaulted us," it brought back memories of the assault on his own village long ago, the smell of ashes of burnt wood and flesh sent a shiver down his spine still.

She saw him cringe notching him shivering a little and his lip twist into disgust, "some of our own were turning into fiends," he saw her look slightly in pain, the way her eyes glaze with tears and her face turn sad as well, probably leaving the village or something else had pained her on that day.

"We were moving through the forest, from there we hoped we could find a safe location to rest and regroup, but we met up with some troops, we thought they might be the enemy, so we killed a few of them, they retaliated by killing a few of our numbers," if he was in there he would probably had done the same thing with all the confusion that they might be helping the fiends.

Ayane sighs, "we lost some valuable people because we didn't ask before killing were they helping the fiends, not until the fiend came did they turn their guns at them, they saw the fiends as more of a threat," he could picture the entire scene in his mind, the forest with some of the army people shooting at the fiends as they came closer and closer towards them.

She continues, "we did consider leaving them but as it turns out Mrs Blue ran in and help them and order us around to help," she droop her head as if regretting something, "just like that a few of them ran in and helped with killing the fiend, I joined in seeing I can't let her have all the fun," he wondered did the thought of killing Mrs blue, who he presume is Kasumi, crossed her mind.

So he listen to the final bits, "after the battle I was ready to kill her until we saw a firework in the sky coming from the direction of the Hayabusa village, we heard the fiend coming after us and decided that we'll settle it later," when he heard the bit of fireworks coming from the Hayabusa village it startled him, "who would go there?"

He looks partly shocked at what she said, "when we got there we found the old geezer weapon maker standing there with a rocket launcher on his skinny shoulder!" another little surprise for Ryu to hear, the weapon smith had assisted in safety of the people fleeing, "he quickly order us into the village, once we were in he destroyed the bridge and we manned the walls that surrounded the village to ensure no fiend came pouring in."

She glance at him, "don't ask me why there was walls round the village, it was there when we got there," he understood and would question the old man when he sees him, if he sees him that is.

But she haven't explained the pairing yet to him, when she saw his face looking quizzical she went straight to the point, "after a few days it became obvious that we all had different ideas how to defend the base," he could guess the soldiers want to man the walls at all time while the Ninjas might want to make a strike against the fiends.

She went on, "so to improve relationship between all of us we paired up a solider with a Ninja, there were more Ninjas than soldiers, while the rest of the 'civilian' of the city are assign places to live and worked with the woman and children we brought along in creating a community to live in ."

It made senses to pair up someone who can fight at close combat and range to support one another and to place everyone at work to keep them alive, "of course the pairing didn't work out well all the time as we found out after a few argued for weeks about the others performance or tactics," it would create a problem if a partner couldn't work together.

So he understood now that Kasumi partner is her support, "in Kasumi's case?" he quiz wondering is he going to get there to see her with children running round her, Ayane rolls her eyes, "forget about seeing her with children running round her, her partner is a little too occupied to think about her," this did surprise him.

To hear someone wouldn't be tempted to sleep with her made him think twice, "of course I was pretty hammered when I woke up with him one morning," if his eyes could open wider they would, "if you keep straining your eyes like that Ryu they're going to pop out."

He wondered is it true that she slept with the man, "no worries I'm not pregnant or have kids," he's going ask more details later when they reach the village, either from this man or from Ayane, "what about Hayate?" the smile vanish from her face, like the sun vanish when a cloud passes by, "I don't know," the tone sounded dead and sad at the same time.

He wondered is Hayate dead, "so he's dead?" he asks, hoping it's not true, "no," Ayane finally replies, "six years ago he venture into the DOATEC HQ and escaped," she began to answer, he wait for her to finish, "he left a note that I would be in charge of the clan from that moment on," it surprise him that Hayate would leave the clan to Ayane.

It's puzzling, "I knew at that moment he had runaway with Kasumi," to hear that Hayate gave up his status to be with his sister show how deep is his devotion to her, "we try tracking him and her down for a month," Ayane admire Hayate for his prowess in command and fighting skill.

She looked up to him and regarded him highly, it would make sense that she would be anxious to find him, "we found foot prints and…" he thought she might said blood or a dead body, "Fiend foot print," the Dragon Ninja walk along with her shock by what he heard, Fiend foot print.

Many thought ran through his mind, some having Hayate killed there, while others having him taken for some anomalous reason, one surprise after another "we predict there was a struggle, one of the fiends was probably killed," "Hayate wouldn't go down without a fight," Ryu thought, "then found foot prints indicating that Hayate was taken away," he need to know more.

Only to see her give a sad sigh, "we couldn't look any further when the great curse was unleashed," it made some senses, now he walk through a city that has been destroyed by fiends; he remembered the curse having effected everyone in the Vigour empire.

Here the curse enveloped Japan, it would had taken an enormous amount of power to such a thing, it didn't make Ryu felt any better in knowing that fact either, "our little strolls over," Ayane warns, Ryu already had heard the sound of Fiends moving from some distance away from them.

He made a guess of a three hundred yards away from them, he didn't know have they been following them or had just detect them, either way he would need to keep his mind sharp for the coming battle.

They had walk to the end of the street and saw to the left fifteen fiends running towards them, their sickly yellow skin accompanied their awful stench which was near overpowering, a smell that seem to be mixed with stale Vinegar, rotting flesh and other smells, some even smelled they've came out from the sewers

No matter how they smell they deadly enemies, "just like old times," she smiles when he said that, they waited for the fiends to charge head long into them before they took action.

Ryu has the majority of them after him while Ayane back flips away giving herself and Ryu room to fight.

The fiends chasing Ayane strafe one moment then the next, obviously trying to put her off and confuse her where they will strike, Ryu faced the fiends as they tactically charge him, two of them going front on while two of them flank the others.

Ryu quickly assess is situation, with eight fiends facing him he can't find any chance of evening the odds in his favour, he turns and run towards the wall formulating a plan.

The fiends chase him, two of them close in more quickly, Ryu heard the pounding feet of the fiends behind him, "have to time this perfect" he told himself, his body is still a little tired from the flight from the underground lab.

When he's about to run into the wall he planted his foot onto the wall and planted the next, his speed and agility enable him to run up the wall, when the momentum of his run begin to slack as he feels his body about to fall back he push off from the wall.

Back flipping into the air a foot up he straighten himself and look down to see the fiends are huddle against the wall he had use to gain this height.

Taking the katana out of the sheath from his back he let gravity pull him down, his sword came down like a thunderbolt, his strike is a clean cut diagonally which caught two of the surprised fiend in the arc.

When his feet hit the ground he didn't stop there and move back, the two fiends he had strike fell in two onto the floor, the rest charge him.

The first strike is aimed at his head, he moves the katana up, with one hand gripping the hilt he push the other onto the blunt side of the katana, sparks flew off the blade as the fiends claw scrape to a halt upon the blade, he pushes the blade up so the fiend stumble back leaving it wide open.

Pulling back his hand to the hilt, Ryu brought the blade across the fiend's face, the green blood spilled out while it thrash around with it's claw, it manage to stab one of it's kind in the leg, the other fiend went down to the ground as the blind fiend stabs it thinking it's Ryu.

This brought the number down to five, a much more manageable number in his view, but he can feel his lungs burning as they try to keep enough air pumping into his body to continue the fight.

A fiend from behind lash out with it's claws.

The super ninja block the blow like before, but this time the fiend is the one who countered by kicking out with one of it's leg into Ryu chest and back flipped off from him.

This manoeuvre nearly made Ryu lost his footing, he felt someone behind as he try to regain his footing, reversing the Katana so it's pointing back, he stabs backwards and heard the cry of a fiend.

He twist the handle so the blade gouge the wound even larger, the fiend that manage to kick Ryu began it's advance, seeing this he twisted away so the katana that's gouged a wound in the behind has the blade exiting from the side that ripped a portion of it's flesh out as well.

The last three fiends are not impressed by his achievement that Ryu has made so far.

The purple Kunoichi is boxed in by the seven fiends, they had manage to push Ayane so her back is against a wall, they thought they had won, "yeah right," she thought confidently, the first two fiend that came receive a surprise that they didn't expect.

Ayane press her hands together in a sort of pray, her left hand move down while the other is still held up in pray, she been whispering words that couldn't be heard by any of the fiend.

The right hand at began to glow purple, the two fiends that came launch themselves forward at her with their claws out ready to cut her in half.

She smiles cruelly, she began to move at a blistering pace that she been known for giving her the nick name the purple shadow, she move towards the two foolish fiends, unaware what she has in store for it.

The closest fiend on the left thrust out is claw at her face, Ayane easily side step the clumsy attack.

She raises her glowing purple hand.

When shes parallel to the fiend that attack her she strikes at its head.

It thought her strike wouldn't do any damage, a feeble strike like that wouldn't do anything to it.

Her hand passes through the fiends head.

She didn't look back, the other six fiends move in, the two on her left came forward, claws extended to keep her a safe distance away from them.

This would be of little help when Ayane leapt over the head of the two in front of her, she turned on her heel when she land and let her glowing hand sweep behind the two fiends.

The next two that came on her right came with one going in forward while the other came from the side.

The other two on her right did the same, "stupid," she thought, a claw aimed at her stomach from the closest fiend to her left missed when she ducks and cuts its claw off from the elbow, the other came in close only to have it's legs cut off in the process.

The last two that came watch her turn, she swing her arm out so it would cut them in half, they avoided it by disappearing into their own shadow.

She backs away when the fiends jump out from their shadows, their claws sweep where she stood moments ago, the one arm fiend behind her thrust its claw at her.

She saw it and spun on her heel so she's facing the fiend, she brought her glowing hand down so it cuts it off, this didn't stop the fiend from been a nuisance, it charge into the back of Ayane making her stumble into the oncoming claws of the two awaiting fiends.

Cursing under her breath she perform a move that is taken from someone she knows all too well that use this technique against her numerous times.

When the two pair of claws were about to touch her, she explode into petals of lavender.

They turn to see where she is, a petal of lavender from above floated down.

It was too late to defend themselves when she came down with both her hands glowing, she land behind the two fiends into a kneeling position, the two fiends behind her turn their heads.

She stood up calmly and look back to see them fall the ground as their heads rolls away from their bodies, the unarmed fiend backs away, scared that now it's defenceless against her.

The purple Kunoichi didn't have time to enjoy killing it, she moved quickly forward before it could realize it cut it from head to groin, the fiend splits in half and flood the ground round it with the green ichor of its blood.

The Super Ninja is still battling the last remaining fiends, his body is acting too slowly to Ryu command, and this had saved the remaining fiends from a painful death so far.

Now they saw their chance, Ryu is sweating heavily while his breathing sounded laboured, "must concentrate," he tells himself; the fiends that surround him all know he's too tired to continue to fight on for much longer.

One of them took the charge, its claw at it's side as it easily glided left to right towards Ryu.

It didn't seen Ayane dropping from above it until it's too late.

The purple Kunoichi quickly stood back to back with Ryu, she's breathing hard as well having wasted a lot of stamina in maintaining the jutsu in her hand, Ryu saw this as well, "something I developed while you were taking a nap," she informs him with a weary smile.

The remaining fiends know they exhausted, but they just can't attack them blindly, already more than half of their numbers are down, they have to kill them quickly.

Neither of the fiends has a chance to attack when a female Ninja came up behind the first that face Ayane.

The fiend turn and found a short blade plunged into it's single eye, the assailant let go of the blade and flipped its slender body backwards, then propel away from the fiend by kicking the blade, causing the blade to thrust even more deeper into the head, killing it outright.

The second fiend screech it's anger at the new comer, it race towards the attacker and watch the Ninja turn to face it, a short blade in one hand while the other went to the waist to retrieve something.

The claws lash out to be intercepted by the blade, the claws are parried away so the Fiend is left standing open for an attack, a pistol is whip out of the holster at the waist of the Kunoichi, the gun pointing point blank at the head of the fiend.

Before it could react the trigger is pulled blowing a neat hole through its head, it fell backwards and twitch for a moment before ceasing it's movement.

The Ninja turns to look at Ryu and Ayane with a pair of auburn eyes, "what took you so long?" Ayane asks with a tired smile while staring at the woman, the saviour gave an equally tired smile, "I was wondering should I let you have all the fun," the female Ninja replies to Ayane question.

The dragon Shinobi watch the woman smile grew wider when she set her eyes upon him, the long copper hair seem to glimmer when she moved her head, he noticed the scar the ran from her right eye down to her right cheek.

The attire she wore is similar to Ayane, with the exception of incorporating more slots for weapons and less padded for protection, the only places where he could see bare flesh is her shoulders down to her elbow, "so runaway are we're clear to move out?" Ayane address her more formally.

Ryu watch the other woman gave a curt nod, "all clear, I've checked with my partner as well," it felt strange that these two would be talking so friendly, "Kasumi Ryu's giving you the odd look," the purple Kunoichi warns when she saw Ryu staring at the auburn woman oddly.

He fix the same odd look with Ayane, "I told you we're good friends, didn't I?" he wasn't going to believe her words until he saw it for himself, and the evidence is before him, "he's still awe struck that I'm not trying to stick a knife into your back," Kasumi sighs like it's an old joke been told a thousand time before.

The auburn Kunoichi begins to laugh, "this is going to be so much fun," she tells her commander when the dragon Ninja seem awkward at the friendly nature of the two, "now you have to content with me and Kasumi here making fun of poor little Ryu," she spoke to Ryu like a older sister would to her younger brother.

Ryu couldn't help feel he's at the mercy of Ayane banter even more than before, "come on Ayane, it's not his fault he's been napping," the runaway spoke while she tries to stop herself from laughing at the way the lavender woman spoke of Ryu.

The radio crackles for a moment, "knock it off you two," the voice of a man sounding annoyed, "I concur with his suggestions Miss Ayane," came another voice speaking politely, the purple Kunoichi frowns.

Her hands are at her hips giving the impressions someone has spoiled her fun, "you two can stop ears dropping, again!" she bark into the comm. a few seconds later a reply from the respectful speaker spoke, "it would be of waste of time to dwell any further in the area than necessary, while we are carrying out the operation."

The purple Kunoichi sighs in defeat at the logic, "alright we'll get a move on," the auburn woman couldn't help smiling teasingly at Ayane defeat, "you better, or I'll come over there and haul your ass myself," threatens the first speaker.

The super ninja laugh when his beloved face turn a shade of red, "OK, we'll get a move on!" laughter from the second voice is head, "he's as forceful as ever," the purple Kunoichi pouts, "you're telling me," she replies sourly, "we better move before those two shows up," Ryu found it natural that both of the men would be concern for their safety, "especially Kasumi's guard dog," she mutters.

Kasumi titters, "we'll have plenty of time when we're back at the village," agreeing on this all three Ninjas began their journey to the next check point.


	4. Total Obliteration

**Authors note:** Some may remember me, some might not. Just an old FF author here to simply dump something which I did but never put up here for you guys to read, this one is a bit better as it's been revised several times (well maybe) R & R with your thoughts of what you think. Wolf

**Discalimer:** I do not own any of the characters of DOA/Ninja Gaiden!!!

**Total Obliteration**

They been running down the street to the next checkpoint for the past five minutes, Ayane kept even pace with Ryu while Kasumi is a dozen pace ahead of them, she acted as the scout to ensure no enemies are near by.

Ryu is glad that the two sister are now working together, it made him feel that some power above had answered his call to solve their family problem that had plaguing them, "You look a little ragged," Ayane spoke with concern evident in her eyes.

He didn't notice that he's breathing hard, his forehead covered in cold sweat, he gives a smile to reassure her that he's find, the lilac Kunoichi didn't look convinced.

"Change of plans, we're going to take a five minute rest," she commands through the comm. to the lead Ninja, and to their reinforcements that are stationed in two of the check points.

The auburn ninja nods and began to slow her pace, Ryu is force to slow down as well seeing no way to counter Ayane's orders, "Is there a problem Ayane-sama?" came a polite query through the comm.

The commanding Kunoichi sighs, "Ryu is still unfit to carry on at such a blistering pace," she informs, "I suggest that we move a little closer, in case you require some support," the man on the radio suggest.

Ryu watch the runaway scan the building on the left she entered for any fiends, she steps in and didn't return for a minute, "Negative, we're sticking to the plan," the man on the radio didn't argue with her, Ayane turns to the building Kasumi had entered awaiting for her to appear to say is it all clear or not.

The auburn woman stepped out, she gave thumbs up to Ayane, she returns the gesture, and Ryu took the gesture that she has not found any fiend within the building. The lilac woman walk to the building, "We'll rest here for five minutes before we move on," he follows and entered the building.

Looking at the entrance he saw the wooden frame has begun to rot, he notice the hinges have been torn from the door, he guess a fiend probably ripped the door to get inside.

Stepping in he found the ceiling is pocketed with holes about the size of his head, the floor is littered with concrete and other material of the building. The hallway is collapsed leaving only two doors he could go through, the room at his left is piled high with rubble, while the room on his right has half the room collapsed.

He step into the room and look at the smashed ornament of vase and other items of value, a couch that face to the street is soaked with water and is already falling apart, the cushions stained brown and black. "Well at least we can sit somewhere," Ayane sarcastically state when she saw the ruined couch.

Ryu agrees with her inwardly, Kasumi watch the other two ninja sit down, Ayane sat on a smooth stone on the floor facing the door Kasumi stood, Ryu sat on the ground which seem clean and lean against the wall facing Ayane's direction, "We're not far from the next checkpoint," Ayane tells Ryu.

The auburn woman stood at the ruined door way, her eyes watching for any movement, "I'll contact him," Kasumi tells them, Ryu watch Ayane give a nod, the runaway acknowledged with a nod. "You're there?" she asks into the comm. when she tunes the radio in her ear to the right channel.

A few seconds passed, a reply is returned which Kasumi can only hear, Ayane tune hers so she could listen to the conversation as well, Ryu press his finger to the small radio in his ear, he let his finger feel round his ear until he felt it touch the moveable disk, he moved it and heard it change channel.

While shifting through the radio he heard other people talking, report of fiend activities are been reported on all channels, he continue to move the disk in his ear until he heard the voice of Kasumi and her partner talking, "…plus I'm finding it rather difficult keeping myself conceal from the fiend patrols."

"Ayane can ears drop, but not the other guy" he heard the man speak, directing the comment to Ryu sounding annoyed, "He needs an understanding of the situation" Ayane counters, the other speaker didn't argue back to his superior.

Kasumi smiles when she didn't hear a reply, "Been told off by your supreme commander again?" she asks, a huff is heard from the comm. "The fiend's patrol has more than doubled since you rescued him," the man on the comm. continues, "Some of them are been directed by Werewolves."

Ayane looks worried, Kasumi grimace, Ryu looks at the ground grimly, "How long since the operation began?" the commanding ninja asks, the radio went silent for a few moments, "Forty minutes has passed, if you're just referring to when you extracted the package," Kasumi's partner replies.

A few moments later, "Should we call for backup?" came the voice of the man who asked did they needed assistance when they stop for a rest, the Kasumi's partner gave a reply, "And give the higher ups an excuse to nag at us?" he asks in disbelieve, "I'm just saying that we…" "Would you want Ayane-sama to lose face?" he cuts in.

Ayane smiles knowingly at the runaway's partner's question. "No, I will not allow Ayane-sama to be humiliated," the polite one spoke angrily. Kasumi mirrors her half sisters smile, "Then I suggest we improvise," Ryu listens to the second man suggest.

He guesses the second man is loyal to Ayane, "And what do you suggest?" Kasumi interject wanting to move the plan forward. the two voices didn't spoke for a few moments, the lilac woman look deep in thought of the next move they will make.

"Karou, can you set some charges west from where you're stationed?" the radio crackles for a moment, "Certainly Ayane-sama, I will carry out your orders immediately," Ayane push herself to her feet, "We'll proceed to the next checkpoint, I want Graves to cover us when we get to the next checkpoint, once we reach there I want Karou to join us and give us back up."

She heard the other two give acknowledgement to her plan, "Should I take care of those Werewolves?" Ayane considers for a moment about Graves suggestion, "When Karou set's off the charges I want you to bring down the Werewolves after they issue their commands to investigate."

Ryu could see some logic in Ayane's plan, they'll first draw the fiends to the place where the explosion is, next while they're heading there Graves will take out the Werewolves that commands the fiend, thus depriving them of a leader they'll more than likely remain there and attack anyone that comes close to them.

But the problem the dragon ninja sees is how will this Grave's person, kill the Werewolves without engaging an entire pack of fiends, "Karou, make sure you bring at least four to five buildings down, that'll alert all the fiends in our sector to investigate."

The runaway glance out of the building then turns back and gives a gesture to Ayane, "Should I inform headquarters of our intentions?" Karou asks, Ryu follows Ayane out of the building, "Negative, they'll send in troops to aid us and that's the last thing we need, more possible casualties."

It shouldn't surprise Ryu that Ayane is considering the likelihood of a relief force been destroyed by the fiends, she would not have become a commander if she was not mindful of her soldiers she commands.

The three of them set off once more, "Estimate five minutes before we reach the next check point," Kasumi reports, "charge's set Ayane-sama," the purple ninja seems a little surprised, "the three structures I selected have been badly damaged and will require little effort in collapsing them, also the chain explosion will cause two more buildings to collapse with them as well."

Ayane smiles at the information, "Good, keep my informed if anything else happens."

* * *

About half a mile away from them to the west, a lone ninja hid within the shadows of a burnt out building, he survey the shattered streets below. A small band of fiends lead by a Werewolf prowl by the building he's in, the leader sniffs the air every few steps.

Karou has hidden himself well and left no marks of him been down on the ground, only the bombs he's placed inside three of the buildings would give him away. The monsters continue to walk on without knowing they're walking straight into a death trap.

But he can't just detonate them without his superior's approval; he fought down the temptation to simple press the remote detonator in his hand.

Breathing deeply he calms himself and waits, "Execute!" came the command crisply.

He waits for a moment longer after the order is given and pushes the button.

Explosions from two of the buildings along side his and one on the other side threw dust through the shattered windows, the band of fiends that were marching through the streets are caught by the dust that's blasted out of the furthest building on his side.

The Werewolf howls in anger and stupidly runs into the building; a second explosion rocks the ground as the three building threw another cloud of dusts. The howl of the Werewolf in pain follows a moment later as the three buildings collapses bringing down at least three more on his side and two more on the other side.

The resulting destruction will defiantly draw every single fiend in the sector to investigate; he has to leave now before they discover him.

Karou survey the destruction he wrought one more time and gives a savage smile before stepping into the darkness.

* * *

The explosion can be felt by the three Ninjas, "Maybe I should have told him to tone it down a little," Ayane thought, "The bigger the better," Kasumi comments, her half sister shrugs as they continue to the next checkpoint.

Ryu thought he heard the distant sound of thunder, he dismissed this as when he didn't see any lightning strikes in the sky for more than half a minute.

It look like they'll make it to the next check point with no problem.

Something screech in alarm then the sound of at least a dozen feet running caught their attention. To their left is a band of Fiends lead by a large werewolf whose running on all fours towards them.

Two shots from Kasumi's pistol simply bounced off the monsters head, Ayane drew her sword as Ryu did the same as the monsters came rushing head long at them.

Two of the fiends rushing at Ayane are brought down as Ayane brought out another blade from her boot, she spun on her heel turning her into a miniature whirlwind, her blade slash across the fiends necks before they realize it.

Kasumi parries one blow from the fiend that assaulted her and blasted it's face with the pistol, another fiend attacks her from above it's now deceased comrade, she can't break away from the dead fiend in time to stop the airborne monster.

Instead she took a gamble and feel back with the corpse falling wit her, placing a foot on the corpses midsection she placed her other foot onto it just when she hit the floor and pushes the body up.

The fiend in the air is knocked by the body of it's brethren, two move came at the down kunoichi only to be killed from behind by Ayane as she comes to assists her half sister.

The Werewolf went straight for Ryu, the Dragon ninja readies his weapon as the monster came at him with spittle running down it's jaws, the thought of feasting on Ryu was probably on it's mind.

It sweeps with it's great claw at him, Ryu avoids the claw and is force to back flip as it sweeps with it's other claw that would have taken his head.

It surge forward with both claws, the dragon ninja dance to the as the cumbersome creature rush by him, taking the opportunity Ryu brought the katana down and slice off it's right arm.

The Wolf roars in agony and rage at the injury, it's eyes fill with hunger turn to rage.

It swung it's remaining claw in blind rage, Ryu thought he had it and would have beheaded it but saw the danger in time and ducks when the wolf snap at him, before Ryu could recover the Wolf sweeps the floor and threw Ryu across the street.

The blow knocks the air out of him as the thing lope towards him with freighting speed.

The Wolf looms in Ryu vision as it's ready to skewer Ryu with it's claws, the Dragon ninja manage to move his head in time as the claws of the beast, he use the force of his spin to push himself off with his hand and flip himself back onto his feet.

The beast roars at Ryu and race towards him.

Time slow down at the adrenalin rush through Ryu's body, the beasts movement seem slow as it's race towards him. Red froth spewing out of the corner of it's mouth as the rage took full control of the monster.

The Dragon ninja has been on the defensive far too long, "It's time to show the might of the Dragon Ninja," Ryu thought.

Gripping firmly the Katana with both his hands Ryu moves towards the beast, the monster attempt another attack by trying to punch Ryu.

The Ninja easily duck underneath the fist that would have crushed his skull; he swung his blade and cut off its left leg at the knee.

Blood spurt out of the wound from the severed limb, the Wolf try to balance itself from falling, Ryu had turned round with his back to the monster when he cut off it's leg, he continue the spin and slice upwards across the Wolf's chest.

The blow cause it to kneel on it's remaining leg, Ryu stop his spinning and reverse the grip and brace his legs apart to propel him forward.

With one fluid motion he launch himself forward and brought his blade round, he felt the blade as it enters the beasts midsection and met the spine, for a split of a second the blade stopped, then it passed and the razor sharp sword cleave through the beasts bone.

The top body flops a little in the air before it drops to the floor in a heap, the Wolf tries desperately to right itself so it can still attack the Dragon Ninja.

Ryu reverse the grip of the blade again and turns round just as the Wolf had push itself up from the ground, the blade sliced through the jaws of the monster and it's top half of it's head flew off it's head.

A mountain of blood burst through the place where the top of the head was coasting the body in it's own vital life fluid, not one drop touched Ryu as he swung his sword to remove the blood stain and survey the battle.

Only four Fiends remains as they circle the sisters, two of them leapt forward and engage them by locking their claws with their weapons, one fiend from behind leapt at their expose back.

Ryu is too far behind to help, he watch with dread as the fiend close the gap as it ready to land on the backs of the two sister and stab its claw through them.

A sounded like a thunder clap reverberates through the air, at that same moment the leaping fiend head exploded into a shower of ichor, the headless body is also thrown aside from the impact that shattered it's head.

The sound came again and again, each time claiming a fiend's life.

Both sisters turn round in time to see a fiend's head explodes, Ryu wouldn't have believed it if he wasn't witnessing it himself, a sniper is bringing down the monsters with near godly skills.

The last fiend soot between the three with its attention focused on Ryu, before it could attack the sound of the sniper rifle coughing followed by the Fiend's left leg been blown off at the knee.

The Fiend screech in agony when the next shot took it's other leg, the last bullet went through Fiend's back andcame out violently through the front.

Ayane breathes a sigh of relief while cleaning her blade with some cloth, Kasumi wipes a trace of fiend's ichor off her face with her hand, "About time he got here!" Ayane complains with her hands on her hip. Ryu looks to where the sniper is.

Kasumi pointes for him to a far off building at the end of the street, Ryu could just made out the figure of a man standing on the roof, focusing his eyes a little more he saw a large sniper rifle in the snipers arm, "That's our reinforcement," Ayane tells Ryu.

He wouldn't admit it but the super Ninja felt glad to have reinforcements, "Let's go and meet him, I'm sure he's dying to put a bullet through our heads if we don't move."

The ear bead in Ryu's ear crackles, "I heard that," came the gruff voice, Ayane sighs, "Do you eardrops on everyone on this channel?" no answer came for a moment, "Quit your complaining," Ayane shrugs which causes the Sniper to shout, "Move it! I can't cover you forever."

Ryu smiles at Ayane as she walk in a leisurely way with her hands behind her back, it brought back memories of when they were walking through a park, she couldn't stop smiling while they chatted. It looked very comical of Ayane to do such a thing even thought they in a burnt out city with Fiends everywhere.

Kasumi chuckles along with Ryu, "ARE YOU TRYING TO PISS ME OFF!" Ryu heard the man screaming down the comms. making his ear ring, Ayane clutch at her ear as did Kasumi, "When I get my hands on you I'm going to kick your butt for shouting down the comms." Ayane threatens.

Its really comical to see this happening given their situation, "How about I go home and leave you with no support, hmmm?"

Ayane rolls her eyes while her hands rest at her hips in a show of annoyance, she looks to the auburn woman, "Can you calm him down before he really do leave?" Kasumi laughs at Ayane's annoyed look, "Thanks for the assistance," she spoke through the comms, "At least someone appreciates my support."

The ground begins to tremble a little.

He thought it might be the Adeline rush which is affecting his body, but he could just make out something else in the background as well, something hungry.

Ayane felt it too as well as Kasumi, "Get a move on! You have a big red coming after you!" he heard the sniper shout down the comm. Causing, Ryu ear to ring again. Ayane glance down the street while Kasumi look up the street and sideways, "I don't see it," Ayane shouts down the comms.

Memories of a large demonic goat head made Ryu shiver, those enemies were large and powerful, not to mention hard to kill. He shook off the fear and try to focus on where the fiend could be, it's too big to be able to conceal itself if it's coming at them through the streets. "It's coming through the damn buildings to your left!" Came the answer from the sniper.

Moments after they heard the news a building to their left collapse, dust covered them all as they shield their eyes.

When the dust settled a mighty fiend stood over the rubble, staring at them with hungry eyes.

Its green tongue licked its row of yellow fangs, "Move!" They all sprinted down the street, the fiend roars into the air before facing after them.

Ryu heard the cough of the sniper rifle from the distant, he glance round to see a spark appear across the fiends head. The bullet that isn't strong enough to penetrate the fiend's hard skin, Ayane curses under her breath, "Didn't you bring a bigger gun?" no reply is made by the sniper.

The comm. came alive, they heard the screech of a fiend, "Damn it! Damn fiends found me!" Ryu heard Ayane curse under her breath again.


End file.
